User blog:WarpSpawn/First Article
Ok, normally I start a post by saying "WarpSpawn here!" because the post isn't all that to serious about the current subject, however this time around I am looking for some advice that could effect views of me on the wiki for the worst. Now I could have left messages on each and every account, but to be honest I need advice as a whole, not seperatly so I'm typing up this blog in which I can perhaps set up an easier discussion on the matter. Now, a long, long time I posted my first query on necrons and the possibility of creating a necron character and almost finished last year, August, however I scrapped the idea as I slowly took note of various flaws on the character and his backstory, coming to the conclusion that it would come in with to much conflict with the 40k universe, thus causing the same problems that TGB caused back a while ago. These day I am hard pressed for time, As well as typing, I also seek time for my art (of which I now must save up for a new Coral X program) and warhammer 40k model building, of which I am lagging behind, I also lack Microsoft word in which I copy and past my work in my own time, and thus do my articles at my academy during breaks. But despite these set-backs, I have now finished my article and am now going over it, making changes and correcting vocabulary, However, That creeping feeling is coming back and I need your advice on what to change and what to get rid of in order to avoid any conflict with 40k, admins, etc. So lets get down to buisness then. My character is a chaos sorcerer that goes by the name of Exobius, The last sorcerer of his kind since all the other phychic librarians and individuals (exept navigators) where hunted hown and slaughtered to the man by him home legion, the world eaters. Now here is the first problem, the term "hunted down to the man" means that all the world eater librarians are dead, gone, nadda and so on, and it would mean going against that term if there was a survivor and would conflict with 40k. I had thought of this early on and made sure to mention as much as possible that he is being hunted down by the worshippers of the lord of skulls and is on the run from the hounds of khorne, But despite this, I'm still going against the term, therefore the only reasonable conclusion is to have a series of events like most characters have, and then kill him. while that kinda saddens me, I see no other way, but if you have an idea, i would gladly exept it. 2. I made mention that Exobius joined the world eaters nere the end of the great crusade, effectivly making him a newbie to the whole war thing and confused on which side he should take in the horus heresy since he has not had enough time to develope any strong hatred of the emperor. making him a newbie also ment that I had him do something that not a lot of the world eater librarians even considered, going under the same phsychosis lobotimisation that most world eaters go through, making him just as effective in close combat as he is from a distace (often using both). Several problems here as well. One is that there has been little information on the world eaters during the horus heresy, although a new horus heresy world eater audio is due to be out, which means that I am unsure of any upcoming events that might effect the world eaters and there desicion (or the events leading to it) of which could endanger the character. Two is that while I like the Idea of Exobius going under the same lobotomisation, I am unsure if either or not that the librarians had a choice, or did it anyway. I have to leave not but I will alter and add to this post later tomorrow, untill then, could I please have some advice? Category:Blog posts